Helping Hands
by Sony89
Summary: Sasuke has no excuse for not attending the weekly Team 7 dinner. What if Naruto and Sakura discover what he is doing instead? What has Hinata to do with it? And how are the others invovled? SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno CHAPTER 10 UP
1. The Deal

Hey out there! This is my second Naruto Fanfic! I hope you like it! It is going to be about the everyday life of our favourite Ninjas!

For everyone who doesn't know, I'm from Austria, so my English is probably a little awkward ;) So sorry if I make any mistakes… I hope you enjoy the first chapter of "Helping Hands" This is going to be a story with humor, adventure and romance!

Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno

I don't own Naruto! And sorry if the characters are a little OOC.

_Recommended Songs for this Chapter: (please listen to them while reading ;) )_

SKA-P – Vamos Rayito

Johnossi – Man must dance

The Kooks – California

Blur – Coffee & TV

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

**Helping Hands**

**Chapter 1 – The deal between Sasuke-teme and Hinata-chan**

Sakura sighed and massaged her temples. Today had been really exhausting and the fact that Naruto was constantly babbling about Ichiraku having a new sort of Ramen didn't make it any better.

"Still… I'm so sad that the old man is making a holiday! A whole week without Ramen! I can't take it Sakura-chaaaaaaaan!"

It was true, the old man of Ichiraku was taking a holiday in wave country and therefore had to promise Naruto to come back with new energy.

'Why do I have to go with Naruto alone today? I still don't know why Sasuke-kun isn't coming with us! It's Team 7's weekly dinner out. I know he doesn't like it very much, but he never ditched us. And Kakashi-sensei is on a mission.'

"Well we have to go to another restaurant Naruto. We can't always go to Ichiraku you know?", Sakura explained and took a deep breath. "What did Sasuke-kun say? He didn't tell me any details why he couldn't come."

Naruto only shrugged. "I don't know. Sasuke-teme only said something about having an important meeting. But I still don't understand what could be more important than meeting with his two best frien… oh my god…"

Suddenly, Naruto stood still, the shock running through his whole body. Sakura, who walked right behind him, bumped into his back.. She then was pulled into hiding.

"Naruto! What the-"

He placed his hand on her mouth. "Sasuke-teme's having a date with Hinata-chan…", he whispered, his voice somewhat…dark and angry. His eyes were narrowed, and he was watching the café on the other side of the street.

Sakura, confused about what she just heard, was peeping around the corner. And then she saw it.

Sasuke was indeed sitting in the café, right opposite of Hinata. Just the two of them. Alone. Laughing and talking. This sight just seemed so wrong.

'Sasuke dating Hinata', she thought. 'That would be like…if suddenly Kakashi-sensei would throw away his Icha Icha Paradise. Nearly impossible!'

"What the…"

Curious the two ninjas watched their friends a little longer. They were getting more and more confused. Sasuke meeting Hinata?! That was more than a little awkward.

Of course the two of them were friends, and Sakura also knew that they had been good friends in their childhood days, but the two of them on a date?! She just couldn't take it.

'And here I thought we were getting a little closer.' She sighed.

Naruto on the other hand didn't know why he suddenly was so angry. He had a really odd feeling in his stomach, and his brain told him to punch Sasuke… but he didn't know why. He subconsciously clenched is fists.

"I don't believe this...", he growled and continued watching the pair.

Sakura and Naruto kept on watching their two friends. They were talking, laughing, and it seemed that they had been in the café for a while, because there was an empty cake-plate on the desk in front of Hinata.

After another 15 minutes though, they both stood up and Sasuke seemed to pay the bill.

"I think they're leaving.", whispered Sakura and tried to hide in the shadow.

The two black-haired ninja were leaving the café.

"…and thanks a lot for today Hinata-chan. I don't know what I would do without you.", they heard Sasuke say. And suddenly he hugged her.

Narutos anger increased. 'Get your hand off her Teme!...Wait.. why am I thinking that?'

Confused and totally shocked of what they saw (Hinata was hugging him back), Sakura and Naruto decided to leave.

They just couldn't bear the sight anymore.

Hinata giggled. "Oh it was a pleasure Sasuke-kun. I'm glad that I can help you."

She looked at her watch. "It is not that late, you could call Sakura-chan and ask them where they are. You could join them for dinner!"

Sasuke thought about it. "You're probably right. I hope they don't ask me that much question. You know asking you for help…it's somewhat embarrassing."

He sighed and searched for his cell phone.

"Good luck, Sasuske-kun! I'll see you on Monday!"

Hinata waved and then went down the street into the direction of her home.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Meanwhile, Sakura and Naruto were panting, leaning against the big well on the Konoha market place.

"N-Naruto?" The pink haired kunoichi desperately tried to catch her breath. "D-Did I just dream? Was that a genjutsu? I-I can't believe what I just saw…"

'Okay… Naruto and I are hugging all the time, but that's different! We're like brother and sister!'

Naruto sat down, exhausted. "I…I don't know Sakura-chan. I hope I just imagined that. Since when are Sasuke-teme and Hinata-chan that close?! He never told us about that!"

Sakura suddenly smiled. She knew that Naruto had to be angry. She had noticed that Naruto had started to notice the Hyuuga girl, not because she had grown to be a very pretty woman, but she had gotten stronger.

He may not have noticed for himself, but he started to develop feelings for her. And that was why he was so angry at the moment.

"I don't know… maybe-"

Suddenly her phone rang. 'Who would call me at that-'

"Naruto it's Sasuke-kun! What should I do?!", she shrieked, her cell phone vibrating in her hands.

"Answer it!"

Gulping, Sakura pressed the little green button and held the phone to her ear? "Hello?"

"_Yo, Sakura."_

She tried to be as natural as possible. Naruto was leaning in to hear what his friend was going to answer.

"Hello S-Sasuke-kun! How are you?".

'Well that was lame Sakura. You sound like a twelve year old fangirl again!'

"_Fine. Listen my appointment didn't take as long as I thought. Are you and Naruto still at Ichiraku? I'm kinda hungry."_

'He wants to eat with us? It's getting even stranger.'

Sakura quickly took a look around the market place and spotted a restaurant which was very well known for it's beef in Konoha.

She took Naruto by the hand and dragged him with her.

"Ichiraku is closed for a week Sasuke-kun. But Naruto and I are eating at the beef restaurant! You can still join us if you want!"

"_Okay… See ya in a few minutes."_

He had hung up and Sakura and Naruto were entering the restaurant.

"What the hell Sakura-chan! I don't want to talk to him right now!"

She sighed and sat down on a chair. "Listen Naruto. Sasuke-kun is not the type of guy who would ask if we are still outside. he would probably go home because he doesn't care. Maybe he wants to talk with us about Hinata-chan! We have to pretend that we didn't see a thing. Understand?"

Naruto nodded and ordered something to eat. He didn't like the fact that Sasuke was hiding something from them. He wanted to start a conversation with Sakura, but he was interrupted.

"Oi Sakura!"

Suddenly, Ino came running up to them. "Hey what are you two doing here?"

Sakura greeted her back. "We're having our weekly Team 7 dinner here, because Ichiraku is closed. And you?"

"I was eating out with my parents and the Naras.", she explained. "Shikamarus mom was too lazy to cook. Now I know where he has his laziness from."

Shikamaru was walking up behind her, waving. "Troublesome woman. Running away without saying a thing. Hey you two."

"Hey Shikamaru.", Naruto grumbled, obviously pissed.

Ino blinked confused. "What's up with him?"

Sakura laughed hysterically. "Ah..n-nothing! He's just angry because Sasuke-kun is late. Anyways Ino, what did you want?"

She seemed to have forgotten, because there was an expression of hard thinking on the blondes face, but then she remembered.

"Oh! Hinata called me a few minutes ago. She told me that she's not able to go shopping with us on Monday!"

"What? Why?" Sakura had a bad thought. 'Maybe she's having another date with Sasuke-kun!'

Ino only shrugged. "I don't know, she said something about having a very important thing to do. Just wanted to tell you that. Well I have to go. See ya!"

She took Shikamarus hand and dragged him along.

A few minutes later, Sasuke was walking in, bored face and cool attitude as ever. The evening was quite amusing, but the young Uchiha didn't mention his date with Hinata once. He just noticed that Sakura and Naruto were shooting glanced at each other, more often than usual.

'Well…', he thought. 'They're getting stranger each time I meet them'

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Hinata was walking down the street. She was still amused and slightly shocked, because she had just made a deal with Sasuke Uchiha.

She giggled.

'I never thought Sasuke-kun would do something like this.'

_Flashback_

_Hinata was waiting outside of the Konoha Café more nervous than usual. Sasuke had called her this morning and he wanted to meet her. _

_She liked Sasuke, he was an old childhood friend, and since his return 2 years ago, there friendship had grown closer._

_Looking down the street, she saw Sasuke approaching her, and she waved. "H-Hello Sasuke-kun.", she said and smiled._

_He sighed. "Let's go inside.", he had said, dragging her inside the café._

_They sat down on a desk near the window. Sasuke ordered a coffee for himself, Hinata hot chocolate and a piece of cherry-cake. _

"_S-So Sasuke-kun. Why did you want to talk to- Sasuke-kun are you alright?", she asked with a concerned voice._

_The young Uchiha had buried his hands in his hair, shaking his head. "No I'm not alright.", he sighed. He lifted his head, and looked Hinata deep in the eyes._

"_Hinata. You're one person of very few that I trust. I have to ask you to keep this conversation absolutely secret. Okay?"_

'_Oh my…', she thought. ' This is serious.'_

"_O-Of course Sasuke-kun. You can count on me!"_

_He smiled. "I know. W-Well the reason you are here today is because…", he took another deep breath. "I'm in love with Sakura…"_

_Hinata had dropped her fork in shock. Then she began to laugh…really hard._

_Sasuke watched her, confused. "What in the world is wrong with you?!"_

_She tried to suppress her laughter, but wasn't very successful. "Oh my god, you finally realised that Sasuke-kun? A lot of people know that already!"_

_The black-haired ninja watched her in shock. 'Oh my god. Does Sakura already know?! I'm doomed!' "Who knows?"_

_Hinata tried to calm him down. "Don't be afraid Sasuke-kun, Sakura doesn't know. It's just a little.. well too obvious. The way you are looking at her, the way you talk to her…"_

_She was interrupted by a very confused sentence. "B-But I already know that I like her. a long time! I tried to avoid her!"_

_The Hyuuga heirness sipped on her cup. "That's it. You're not acting like you would usually do. You try to avoid her."_

_She sighed. "Nobody will tell her."_

_Sasuke let his head fall onto the desk, lifted it…and let it fall again. He did that a few more times until Hinata told him to stop._

"_Sasuke-kun! Quit it!". She sighed again. "Tell me why I'm here okay?"_

_Sasuke once again watched his opponent. His expression was terrible. "I'm frustrated okay?! I can't sleep at night because she's always in my head, damnit! The reason I'm meeting with you today is, because I know you like Naruto just the way I like Sakura.. and.. ahm.. because.."_

_He stopped and once again tried to sort his thoughts. "And because you can cook and dance."_

_Hinata, a blush on her face because of the comment about Naruto, looked up in surprise. "B-Because I can cook and dance?"_

_It was true. Hinata was rated one of the best cooks in Konoha beyond ninjas, and she knew how to dance._

_Sasuke started to explain. "I overheard a conversation between Sakura-chan and Ino a few days ago. She said that her perfect man should be able to cook and dance… and unfortunately I can't do any of it. Although I'm living alone, I always eat tomatoes because me and a kitchen equals chaos! And…well let's just say I am too stupid to dance."_

_Hinata smiled. "You want me to teach you how to cook and dance?"_

_She was delighted. Nobody had ever asked her to help with the kind of things she REALLY was perfect in. _

_Sasuke took her hands into his and squeezed them. "I'm not asking you Hinata-chan, I'm begging you! I really am an hopeless case! Please, please, please help me!"_

_He smiled, and then continued with a comment Hinata never would have expected._

"_If you help me with this stuff, I'm going to help you with your new training, okay?"_

_Hinata, gasped and watched him in shock. "H-How do you know of my new training?!"_

"_You're not the only person who trains in the middle of the night, Hinata-chan. That Ice jutsus you have are amazing. You just need a little more perfection. I'm gonna help you okay? Deal?"_

_She smiled. "D-Deal!"_

_Then she laughed. "I would have never imagined that we would ever do something like this, Sasuke-kun. Is it okay if we start on mond- oh no.. my shopping tour with the girls!"_

_Sasuke gave her a pleading look. "Monday would be perfect Hinata! Please."_

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

She had decided to ditch the shopping tour. Sasuke and his problems were much more important.

Hinata clenched her fists. 'I can do this! Cooking and dancing, that CAN'T go wrong.'

Entering the frontgate of the Hyuuga Mansion, she bumped into Rock Lee.

"L-Lee-san! Gomen nasai! I didn't see you there!"

Lee, who had fallen to the ground, jumped up and shook his head. "No problem, Hinata-san! It was my fault. I was too fast! I'm on my way to train with Neji-kun and TenTen-chan! They are in the garden."

'In the garden? That's rare.'

She entered the garden together with Lee, and saw TenTen and Neji, already waiting. They approached them.

"Hello N-Neji-nii-san, TenTen-chan."

They greeted her back, and Hinata shot Neji a questionably look. "D-Did father allow all of you to train in the garden? That's odd."

Neji shrugged his shoulders. "He said he wanted to say how we act as a team.

Suddenly, TenTen smirked. "Don't you think it is a punishment because you failed on babysitting Hanabi-chan?"

Neji quickly put a hand on TenTens mouth. "Shut it! Hinata-san doesn't know! Even she can watch over her little sister!"

Hinata did her best not to laugh. "Y-You let Hanabi-san escape again! I-Idiot!!!"

She laughed, and then decided to change, to do some light training.

Neji only stared at her, for calling him an idiot. 'It's true though..', he sighed. 'That's so humiliating.'

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Well, I hope you liked the first chapter! I personally think it's a little boring, but I hope you think otherwise! Reviews would be great! Tell me if I made mistakes and what I can do better!


	2. Evil Noodles

Hey guys! Second chapter of „Helping Hands!" Thanks to everyone for reading! I hope you like the second chapter as well!

Recommended Songs:

News – Sayaendou

Girls Aloud – Love Machine

Beatsteaks – Cut off the Top (listen to that!)

Chris Daughtry – Home

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

**Helping Hands Chapter 2 – Sasuke and the evil noodles**

Neji Hyuuga couldn't believe his eyes. His rival but also friend, Uchiha Sasuke, had been knocking on the door of the Hyuuga Manor.

It was a sunny Monday morning, Hiashi-sama was out on an S-Rank mission, and he would soon depart for training with his team too.

What he absolutely couldn't understand was that Sasuke was standing right in front of him.

"Yo, Hyuuga. You there?", asked Sasuke, waving in front of Nejis face.

He only growled. "Stop that Uchiha. What do you want?"

But before the black haired boy could answer, Hinata was walking towards them. "Neji-nii-san? Who was at the doo- Oh hey, Sasuke-kun."

She smiled and took his hand to pull him inside. "I didn't expect you this early!" She greeted him with a friendly hug which he returned.

Neji didn't believe his ears and eyes. 'Uchiha is here to visit Hinata-san? What the-'

He wanted to ask them what they were up to, but his cousin interrupted him.

"Neji-nii aren't you late for training?" She showed him her watch and he cursed. 'Damn.'

He packed his things and left without a word.

Hinata leaned against the front door and took a deep breath.

"That was close. I almost thought he was going to ask stupid questions.", she said relieved. "So why are you here this early, Sasuke-kun?"

She led him to the kitchen to serve him some tea.

He sighed in frustration. "Didn't I tell you I'm a hopeless case? I swore that I will eat only things that I cook myself today. So you have to help me Hinata-chan or else I'm poisoning myself."

The black-haired boy sat down on the table and rubbed his eyes. 'Only caught 2 hours of sleep this night. Stupid Sakura won't get out of my head.'

Hinata came and sat next to him, offering him some tea…and shoving a map towards him.

"What's that?", he asked, watching her curious.

"Your new training plan.", she said and took a sip from her own tea.

Curious of what the young Hyuuga girl had planed for him, he opened the map while drinking his tea.

He nearly spit it out.

Coughing hard and hitting his chest, he took another look at the map just to make sure he didn't read anything wrong.

"I have to cook for myself EVERY Day?! Hinata-chan do you want me to die?!"

She only smiled. "It's just like with ninja training, Sasuke-kun. If you practise long enough you can handle everything."

Sasuke read on, only to discover another dreadful thing.

"You are BANNING TOMATOES?! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

His black-haired friend only shrugged. "Yes, I'm banning tomatoes. You had enough of them for the rest of your life I suppose. If we need them for a sauce I'll tolerate them, but you will not eat them without anything else."

'I'm so doomed…', he thought and let his head fall onto the table once again.

Hinata growled. 'Honestly. And he's supposed to be a chuunin.'

With that Hinata decided to get serious. Only Neji had ever seen her like this. She was going to act angry.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke yelped and fell on his back, because of the shock. 'W-What the…'

She was glaring at him with such evil eyes, that he thought, this glare could easy compare with his own.

"Where is your spirit Uchiha?! You love Sakura, right?"

She bent over and watched Sasukes expression. He gulped.

"Y-Yeah…"

"You want to be with her, right?", she continued, standing up.

He only nodded. He was too afraid to talk. Where did the shy, gentle and nice girl go?

She then smiled. "Well. Then think about her. You're doing this for her."

Hinata gave him her hand and pulled him up. "Let's get started shall we?" Humming a sweet little song, she went to the kitchen.

Sasuke followed suit. He really didn't want to see an angry Hinata ever again.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Neji was seriously pissed. He had just met TenTen, only to hear that she wouldn't be at the training today because of some stupid shopping tour.

'She's torturing me! Why do I have to train alone with Gai and Lee! Ohh she's going to pay for this.'

While Neji was sulking, TenTen was running to the meet point as soon as possible.

She just had to share the news with Ino and Sakura!

She could already see her two friends, waiting impatiently.

"TenTen! What's wrong with you! You were supposed to be here 5 minutes ago!", growled Ino, because the girl had destroyed her perfect shopping schedule.

"We have a tight time management here!"

TenTen panted and leant her hands against her knees. "I-I'm s-sorry…"

Deep breaths. "I-I just.. met Neji-kun…"

Sakura smirked. "Uh.. it's Neji-kun already?"

TenTen glared at her. "Shut it Sakura. I just discovered why Hinata is not coming with us today!"

Curious, the two girls leaned closer. Hinata hadn't come up wit ha reason yet.

"She's with Uchiha."

Ino immediately shouted "WHAT?!" while Sakuras eyes widened in shock. 'Oh no. I knew it!'

"W-Wait a minute. Are we talking about Sasuke Uchiha? The cold hearted, antisocial, always training, constantly bad tempered man who's only responding with noises and not sentences?"

Ino was in utter shock. 'What is Hinata doing with SASUKE?!'

In the meanwhile Sakura took out her cell phone and dialled Narutos number. She had promised to give him any kind of information she might get.

The phone was answered by a very tired Naruto. '_Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan! I wanna sleep!'_

"Naruto we have a problem. I was right, he's with Hinata again."

Sakura ignored the confused looks of her two friends and started to explain what she just heard from TenTen.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#

"WHAT?!"

Naruto immediately jumped out of his bed, hitting his bed on the lamp. 'Damn..'

"_Oi. Calm down! TenTen said that he's at her house right now. He came there early in the morning. What should we do?"_

The two friends had discussed if they would trail Sasuke and find out alone what he was up to.

But then again, it was Sasukes private life and they had agreed that they had no right to interfere.

He sighed. "What are we going to do, Sakura-chan?"

Naruto looked around his room and searched for his trousers. He put her on speakers to get dressed.

"_I don't know! Maybe we should just let him be! He'll tell us sooner or later, don't you think?"_

'She's probably right. But why Hinata! Ah damn you Teme!!'

Naruto had dreamt of Hinata that night. He didn't know why, but he knew that it had been a very enjoyable dream. He blushed. 'Stupid hormones…'

"Tell you what Sakura-chan. We just force him to meet with us today. We'll drag him to the café. You know the one where he was with Hinata. And then we see what happens."

#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Sasuke and Hinata didn't get any info from the world outside at all.

They were too busy cooking.

Hinata sighed.

"Honestly Sasuke-kun how did you manage to pour the noodles all over your hair?", she asked, pulling them out and throwing them into the bin.

Sasuke sulked. "I swear Hinata, they are alive. These noodles tried to kill me."

He really didn't know how the pot full of noodles had landed on his head, but he had realised that it had been hot and noodles in his hair weren't a really comfortable thing.

"What do you say if we just start with something more easy? What about a salad?"

Totally discouraged, with still some noodles in his hair, Sasuke stood up. "Yeah. Probably the best thing."

Hinata smiled. "That's the spirit Sasuke-kun! Don't give up!"

With a warm smile and an encouraging hand on his shoulder, she shoved him back into the kitchen.

------------

Hope you liked this chapter as well ;) Sorry if there are too much mistakes!


	3. The Rhythm of the Drums

Hiya! Welcome to the third chapter of „Helping Hands" Thanks fort he reviews so far, glad you like the story! I hope you like this chapter too!

Recommended Songs for this chapter:

(Do you listen to them while you read? I would like to know)

David Bisbal - Silencio

Reel Big Fish – Beer (a great song to dance to!)

Fallout Boy- Dance Dance

Gogol Bordello - When The Trickster Starts A-Pokin (not everyone likes that.. be aware)

**Helping Hands Chapter 3 ****– The Rhythm of the Drums**

"Listen to the Rhythm of the drums Sasuke!", Hinata commanded and grabbed his hand tighter and squeezed his shoulder.

He only sighed.

"Front step, cha cha cha, back step, cha cha cha aaaaaand turn!"

"OUCH! DAMNIT!"

Hinata sighed. She had never expected this to be so hard. She knew that learning how to dance was not easy. But Sasuke really didn't know what to do. This would be a lot of hard work.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun", she said tugging at his shirt.

"Don't think about dancing, okay? Just think about this as training! You only need practise. Dancing is like…like taijutsu! A lot of different steps that you make for defeating, or in this case, dancing with your opponent or partner."

Sasuke sat on the floor, massaging his feet. It was afternoon now, the salad had been delicious without him expecting it. This had been a little power push for him to learn how to dance.

Hinata had decided that the Cha Cha Cha would be one of the easiest things for him to learn. The music was still playing in the Hyuuga Dojo, after two hours of training.

"It's hopeless Hinata…"

She couldn't bear to see one of her best friends like this. Hinata bent down and hugged him.

"Oh come on Sasuke. That was our first day of training! You can't expect to be perfect in everything you do!"

But exactly this was the problem. He was used to being perfect in everything he did.

He returned Hinatas hug and sighed.

"You know Hinata…Now I can understand what Naruto meant. He always says he admires you for never giving up, and trying hard."

Hinata blushed and instantly began to stutter again. "R-Really?"

Sasuke answered with a smirk. "What do you think? Shall we train some more?"

He stood up and stretched.

Hinata spun around and turned off the music. "No. Enough training for today. We have to get ready to meet with the others anyways."

They had both received a call earlier. Sakura had called Hinata and Naruto had phoned Sasuke to tell them that they were all meeting to hit some bars in Konoha this evening.

'I don't want to go.', thought Sasuke and rubbed his head. 'I'll have to see Sakura again!'

"Sasuke-kun we need a story. What shall we tell them if they ask us what we did the whole day?"

Hinata took off her dancing shoes and walked into the direction of the hall, Sasuke following.

Suddenly, they heard the front door shut. Hinata gulped.

"Oh no! Neji-nii is home… Sasuke you go home through the backyard! If he sees that you were here all day he'll start asking questions!"

She didn't need to tell him once. He backed off through the open door, jumped onto the roof and escaped, careful not to be seen.

Meanwhile, Hinata did her best to stop her cousin from looking.

"Neji-nii! Welcome home!", she yelled and did something very rare. She hugged him.

The plan worked. Neji was so surprised that he didn't think of using his byakugan to search for the young Uchiha.

"H-Hinata-san. H-How was your day?", he asked, obviously at a loss of words.

She smiled at him. "Oh, it was okay. I was-"…

'Oh no! I didn't talk with Sasuke-kun for a suitable story!'

"You were..?"

She giggled. "It's a secret, Neji-nii. Honestly, you're such a protective cousin."

This comment made Neji blush. It was true. He was indeed very protective.

Hinata feared that Neji might see through her lie, and quickly turned around. "Well then, I'll take a shower now, Neji-nii! Don't want to go hit the bars all sweaty."

And before Neji could reply, she was gone.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

'What do I wear? What do I wear?'

Ino was standing in front of her wardrobe in her underwear. It was hard to decide what to wear. It was warm outside.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Ino? How long are you actually going to let me wai- oh sorry!"

Shikamaru quickly turned around, seeing Ino was wearing…only her underwear.

'Damn…I have such a hot girlfriend.'

Ino placed her hands on her hips and smirked.

"Oh come on Shika-kun. We know each other since we were babies. It's not like you never saw me only wearing underwear. And you're my boyfriend, you have the permission to see me wearing nothing at all!"

'If only her dad would think like that too.', the young chuunin thought and gulped. He and Ino were going out 3 months already, their parents knew since 1 month. And Shikamaru wished that he would have never told.

_Flashback_

_Ino came into his room, out of breath, folding her hands and bowing._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,..."_

_And it would have gone on if Yamanaka Inoichi wouldn't have stormed into the room._

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER NARA!"_

_Shikamaru had gulped. Inos father was yelling at him, telling him all the rules for dating his precious princess._

"_NO KISSING, NO SEX, NO TOUCHING HER, NO NASTY THOUGHTS, AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT MARRYING MY BABY-GIRL!"_

_Ino in the meanwhile sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. "I'm sorry.", she said once again and shot death glares at her dad, but he was too much into yelling at Shikamaru and threatening him with torture and death if he would harm his daughter._

_Flashback End_

Ino smirked. „Don't worry. Dad is out on an S-Rank mission."

Shikamaru sighed in relieve, but didn't turn around. Ino only smiled and walked up to him, hugging him from behind.

He placed his hand on top of hers and stroked them with his thumbs.

"We're going to be late.", he said and finally turned around to place a kiss on Inos forehead.

She let go of him, dragging him to her wardrobe.

"Well genius, than you have to help me choose an outfit."

Shikamaru, lazy as he was, made sure that it would take long.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Sakura and Naruto were once again walking through the streets of Konoha into the direction of their usual meeting point. They didn't say anything, both thinking their own thoughts.

'Sasuke still didn't say what he does with Hinata… What if he uses her as a slave?! Oh no! I have to save her! But if I tell him right away that I know of his meetings with Hinata, he'll accuse me of spying on him… What shall I do?!

"GAAAAAAH!", yelled Naruto and buried his hands into his hair.

Sakura had other things to think about. 'What do I do if Sasuke-kun is going out with Hinata-chan? They are both my friends! I should be happy for them!'

When they reached their meeting point, Kiba, Shino, TenTen, Neji, Hinata and Sasuke were already waiting.

Naruto gulped. His eyes were pinned to Hinata. She was wearing a long white skirt which stressed out her beautiful figure. Her usual training shoes had been replaced. She was now wearing black sandals.

Her long black hair was held back in a ponytail but it was so long that it cascaded down her shoulders onto the dark blue top she wore.

'She looks…freaking gorgeous.' he thought.

Sakura smirked and tugged at his sleeve. They hadn't been noticed by the others yet.

"Don't drool over her Naruto."

"H-Huh?"

He didn't have the chance to collect himself, because Kiba was already yelling at them. "You're late you two!"

Sakura ran up to Kiba and hugged him tightly. When they had done it the first time, the others had stood there in shock. But a few months ago, Kiba and Sakura had been sent to a mission together. And this mission was the reason for a very close friendship between those two now.

In the meanwhile, everybody was used to their constant hugging and laughing, except one. They didn't notice, but Sasuke growled each time she saw those two.

Naruto came to them and only mumbled, "Hey guys…", before sitting down on the bench next to TenTen.

Hinata blinked, confused and concerned.

"N-Naruto-kun? Are you alright?"

Naruto stiffened. 'Oh no! She talks to me! I can't look at her, what's wrong with me?!'

He nodded. "I'm okay Hinata-chan. Just a little tired I guess."

Hinata blushed and suddenly was grateful that he didn't look up. 'H-He just called me Hinata-chan.'

Nobody else except Sasuke seemed to notice. He smirked. 'Well, it's about time the Dobe recognises his feelings for her.'

He looked from Naruto on to Sakura, and found her staring at him. But she smiled and waved. "Good evening, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn…", he said and looked away. But only to avoid staring at her. 'Damn…That red skirt is cute…'

And without knowing what influence the girls had on the boys, Naruto and Sasuke both thought: 'This is going to be a long night'.

They sighed.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Did you like it? I hope it's not too OOC! I like the image of Sakura and Kiba being very close friends!

Anything you wish for the next chapter? Just tell me! And once again sorry for any spelling mistakes or else, please tell me!


	4. The lives of the caged bird and the shy

I'm sorry it took me so long to update ;) School started on Monday and I'm a little stressed now, but I'll keep on writing, don't worry!

Thanks for all the awesome reviews so far!

Recommended Songs for this chapter are: (Has anybody suggestions for songs?)

Trapt – Headstrong

Sum 41 – Hell Song

Nick Lachey – What's left of me

3 Doors Down – Ticket to heaven

**Helping Hands Chapter 4 ****– The lives of the caged bird and the shy bird**

Sasukes eyes were pinned to a pink spot on the dance floor. Sakura had decided to dance with Kiba, and he couldn't do anything against it. One lesson of dancing wasn't enough to impress Sakura or winning her heart.

He sighed.

Suddenly, someone popped into the seat next to his. Another sigh.

"What makes you so tired Hyuuga?", he asked, showing a bottle of beer into Nejis direction. He smirked and took a sip before he answered.

"Dancing with TenTen. She knows how to hit the dance floor, I can tell."

His white eyes were searching for two brown hair buns, and he found them. But the fact that he found them in combination with Sai made him frown. 'I thought she was having a break?...'

Neji subconsciously tightened his grip on his bottle. Sasuke noticed this and smirked. "Don't worry, Sai has a girlfriend in Suna and he…Hinata what happened to you?"

Hinata had just fallen into the chair next on the other side of him and leaned against the table with one hand while massaging the ankle on her right foot with the other hand.

"Nah…Shino-kun made me drink some sake with him and we danced a lot. I feel a little dizzy, I need a break."

Sasuke and Hinata chatted on a while, not noticing that they were watched. On the other side of the bar, Naruto and Ino were playing a game of table soccer with Shikamaru and Chouji watching them. And Naruto didn't really pay attention to the game.

"I HAVE YOU NOW UZUMAKI!", yelled Ino, slamming the little plastic ball into the goal. "Yei! Another victory for me. Loser gets to pay the drinks and…what are you looking at?", she asked, noticing Naruto was not paying attention.

Naruto shook his head and ruffled his own hair. "Nothing special. GAH! You beat me again! How did that happen?"

Shikamaru smirked. "You may be able to beat her, but you have to stop ogling Hinata-chan all the time, you baka…"

Ino smiled. Of course she had noticed that Naruto had been watching their black haired friend the whole evening. 'That's so cute! I really hope she's not going out with Sasuke-kun…Also for Sakura…'

Naruto blushed and shook his head again. "W-What are you talking about? INO! I want a rematch!"

Just as Ino pulled up her arm sleeves to play another match with her foxy friend, Sakura came, running. "INO! Tsunade-sama called me! We have to go, we have an emergency at the hospital!"

The two medics only bit a short goodbye to their friends before dashing off to the hospital.

Naruto watched them running out of the door. Shikamaru sighed. "Damn… Hope it's not that serious."

Choji shoves some nuts into his mouth and shrugged. "Sakura and Ino are both great medics. And Tsunade-sama too. It can't be that bad."

Deciding that it was no use to play without Ino, the three guys were walking to the bar, approaching the two Hyuugas, Sai, TenTen, Shino, Kiba and Sasuke.

"What are Sakura and Ino up to?", asked Sai, his usual emotionless face pinned to the door where the two girls had dashed out.

"Emergency at the hospital.", Shikamaru answered, sitting down next to Neji.

Just as they wanted to order some more drinks, Hinatas cellphone rang.

Confused, she reached into her bag and answered. "H-Hello? Y-Yes it's me Shizune-san."

Shizunes name caught the attention of the others. They were all watching Hinata with curious looks.

Until she gasped and held a hand to her mouth. "I'll be there right away!", she said and hung up. "Neji we have to go! Father is at the hospital, he got back from his s-rank mission!"

And without another word, the two were out, soon followed by their friends.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Hours later, it was two o'clock in the morning, Neji and Hinata came out from the room where Hinatas father was being treated. His injuries were not life threatening, but his left leg and his left arm had been seriously injured and it wasn't sure if he could continue his life as a ninja. And there was damage to his eyes. Nobody knew what it was exactly, but the Hokage herself was checking up on this matter.

All of their friends, except from Ino and Sakura who were treating the other members of Hyuuga Hiashis team, and Chouji because he had a mission the next morning, were waiting for the Hyuugas to comfort them.

When they came out of the room, Naruto jumped up. He was really worried about Hinata. She had a red and kind of puffy face, because she had been crying. Nejis hand was resting on her shoulder.

Hinata slowly looked around and found her friends looking at her curiously.

"Hinata… You okay?", Kiba asked concerned, stroking Akamaru who was whining a little.

She nodded.

Just then, Sakura and Ino, both in their hospital uniforms (which were covered in blood) came out from the room next to Hiashis.

"Phuu..". Sakura leant against the cold hospital wall.

"How did it go?", asked Shikamaru, stroking Inos shoulders. She shivered a little. She had lost a lot of chakra, using it to heal wounds. She was shivering. But she smiled.

"We were able to safe everyone. Nobody's dead. It was not easy, but we made it"

While the others were sighing with release, Hinatas eyes searched for a raven haired boy.

"Sasuke-kun? I need to talk to you.", she said and walked away.

Confused, but ready to go, Sasuke stood up and followed her.

They were walking dawn the hall and entered the elevator. "Let's take a walk.", she sighed and pushed the button to close the door.

The last thing they saw was the concerned and very confused looks towards them.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

"Now it's obvious."

Naruto sighed and fell back into his chair. "They are up to something."

'Why does she want comfort from SASUKE?! I don't understand…'

They all fell into an awkward silence, everybody following their own thoughts. Sakura was still staring at the closed doors of the elevator, Shikamaru was holding Ino because he thought she would fall down from exhaustion in any moment, Kiba and Shino were looking out of the window (secretly watching Hinata and Sasuke who were just coming out of the hospital doors).

Sai was sitting on his chair, doing nothing. TenTen and Lee were watching their teammate Neji with concern. He didn't say a word.

He just stood beside the wall, clenching his fists.

Just in the moment TenTen went over and tried to comfort him, he let out an angry scream and punched the wall. "DAMN!"

TenTen tripped backwards and Lee caught her. She was scared. This outburst had caught her by surprise.

"N-Neji? What is it?"

Nobody had ever seen the young man losing his temper. He was breathing heavily and he was already ashamed of his emotional outburst.

Neji turned around, leaning his back against the wall and placed his right hand against hid forehead.

"I'm temporary the new head-ninja of the Hyuuga clan.", he whispered and took off his forehead protector. The caged-bird seal was gone…

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

"HE DID WHAT?!"

Sasuke was furious. He knew that Hiashi Hyuuga didn't have faith in his daughter, but to make Neji the leader of the clan until he was better, instead of Hinata, although he was a branch-family member, he couldn't understand.

"C-Calm down Sasuke-kun!", Hinata whispered and grabbed his arm. "Neji-nii didn't ask for this. But he had no choice! Father knows that he is strong!"

She sighed and sat down on the cold stone bench.

"The S-rank mission father had was a trap. The ninjas who set up the trap only wanted to discover the secret of the byakugan and requested father. H-Hokage-sama told me that father may be blind and he can't continue his life as a ninja. And while he is recovering, he wants Neji to watch over the clan…"

Sasuke sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Don't be sad Hinata. You'll be head of the clan for sure in the future. I think this is only when your father gets better this will be the…"

"NO!", she shook her head and clenched her fists.

"I want Neji to be head of the clan. I didn't want to be in the first place. I never wanted to be."

She sighed.

"I'm just sad about what father said after Tsunade-sama removed the seal from Nejis forehead."

_**Flashback**_

"_It's done", Tsunade-sama said and gave Neji his forehead protector back__ after removing the seal._

"_Thank you Hokage-sama.", whispered Hiashi, his voice very weak._

"_Hinata… come to me please."_

_Hinata walked back to her fathers bedside and took his right hand, the one which wasn't injured. "I'm here otou-san.", she said and smiled._

"_H-Hinata..", he said and stroked her little hand with his thumb. "P-Please promise me not to go on dangerous missions now. Neji won't be here to protect you…"_

_The young girl shrugged and closed her eyes, fighting back tears. 'B-But I'm also a ninja! Why can't he for once believe in ME? I can take care of myself!'_

"_You are…not strong enough Hinata to care for yourself.", he whispered. "I'm very concerned about you. I don't want my daughter to be gone when I'm being released from the hospital."_

_Hinata tried her best not to scream. 'I know he cares for me… BUT I'M NOT WEAK!'_

_But instead of screaming at her father, she only nodded and kissed his hand. "I promise otou-san..", she whispered._

"_A-And please watch over Hanabi. She is still on her genin mission. Explain the situation to her."_

_Tsunade watched the young kunoichi with mixed feelings. On the one hand she could understand that Hiashi was concerned about her, but on the other hand she was furious, because he was not able to believe in the strength his daughter had._

"_It's late.", she finally said. "Hiashi-san you need your rest, and you two should go to bed as well."_

_**Flashback End**_

Sasuke clenched his fists in anger. 'How can he do that to her? I know she is strong'!

"Why don't you want to be head of the clan then? Show him that you can do it!"

Hinata once again shook his head. "Neji-nii sure is a good clan leader. But…you're right. I want to prove to him that I am strong."

She suddenly took his hands in hers and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Sasuke-kun…", she said, with a pleading but ambitious voice. "Remember our deal?"

She took a deep breath. "I want you to help me with my training. I want to get stronger…"

Sasuke watched his friend. Then he hugged her.

"Of course… It was a deal wasn't it? I'll do the best I can to show your father that you're strong."

A single tear ran down Hinatas face, but she smiled and hugged him back. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

"HE DID WHAT?!"

Naruto was furious. 'HOW CAN HE DO THAT TO HINATA-CHAN?'

Sakura covered his mouth. "Naruto, calm down! This is a hospital and it's past 2 in the morning!"

Neji had just finished his story and massaged his temples. He could still not believe what had just happened. How was he supposed to watch over a whole CLAN?! Left alone, he was now a official member of the main family…

Tsunade came out of Hiashis room, her face concerned and very serious.

"What are you all still doing here?", she asked, watching them.

"We were waiting for Hinata and Neji to come out.", said Kiba, still stroking Akamaru. He and Shino had just seen Sasuke and Hinata hugging tightly. They didn't want to know what they were doing by now.

"Where is she?", the Hokage asked in search for the Hyuuga princess.

Naruto, clenching his fists, did his best not to sound angry.

"She went off with Sasuke-teme…", he growled.

Tsunade watched the young ninjas in front of her. The fact that they really cared for their friends and were concerned warmed her heart. But they were all wearing concerned and exhausted faces.

"It's late. Off to bed with all of you. Neji, Sakura and Ino, I need a quick word with all of you."

Naruto whispered. "I'll wait for you downstairs.", into Sakuras ear and stood up. He walked down with the others.

Meanwhile, Neji and the two girls were walking towards Tsunade.

"First of all, Ino and Sakura you did a great job today. I want you two to rest and don't come to work tomorrow. Take your rest."

They both nodded. They really needed some rest.

"Neji…are you really okay with this?", she finally asked.

He took a deep breath and then nodded. "Hinata-san once told me that she wouldn't want to be head of the clan anyways… I'll do my best to meet Hiashi-samas expectations."

Tsunade nodded. "Well, if you need help, you can always come and ask for it. And now off with all of you."

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

oh my god.. O.o This chapter is really serious! And longer than I hoped it would be. I didn't mean to do that. But I kinda like it! What do you think? I think it is a very good chapter! I somewhat feel bad for Neji… He's a little overwhelmed… How will the situation for Sasuke and Hinata will go on? What about their love lives! Wait for the next chapter to find out!


	5. The Fox in Love

Here is chapter 5! I hope you like it! Please listen to the songs this time! I'm sure you can find them all on youtube! Once again sorry for my English, and if you find any mistakes.

Recommended Songs for this Chapter:

Trapt – Headstrong

Excuse me Moses – Butterfly Tree

Hoobastank – Born to Lead

Within Temptation – What have you done now?

BeFour – How do you do?

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

**Helping Hand Chapter 5 – The Fox in Love**

"KATON! GOKAKYUU NO JUTSU!"

Sasuke turned around trying to chase Hinata with his Fireball-Jutsu. The air in the training-area was filled with steam and water from the melting ice Hinata was skating on.

Panting, Sasuke stopped his Jutsu and looked around. He couldn't see her.

"Sharingan…", he mumbled and his eyes turned red and searched for the Hyuuga heiress.

After a few seconds, he spotted her, "standing" above him, in the air.

'Damn…', he thought. 'That troublesome jutsu again.'

Hinata had explained to him how she was able to actually STAND in the air, but he still couldn't imagine. It just looked like she was flying!

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke attacked with one of his Fireballs but regretted it right away. __He hadn't seen Hinata dodge it. She had to be seriously injured._

_But she was not where she was supposed to be._

_She suddenly was above him… But she didn't fall down._

_Sasukes eyes widened in shock._

"_What the… HINATA YOU CAN FLY?!"_

_She smiled, but shook her head. "Don't be foolish Sasuke-kun."_

_Hinata made a swift movement with her hand, and then began to slide down to the ground. Thanks to his sharingan, Sasuke could see a thin line of chakra in the air._

"_H-Hinata what the hell was that?"_

_Taking a break, she sat down to explain to him._

"_I trained a lot with Ice and Water Jutsus. And you know that I can shoot chakra from the palm of my hands right?"_

_He nodded and sat down beside her._

"_You know…The air we breathe contains a lot of moisture… well… water to be exact."_

_She then suddenly blushed a little._

"_I-I figured out a way to collect the water in the air and then freeze it. Then I started to collect chakra into my feet. And so.. Ah.. how should I explain this?"_

_She thought about it for a while. "Well… I'm skating in the air, so to say, by freezing the water that is in the air."_

_Sasuke watched her in shock. _

"_How long did it take you to learn that?"_

_She smiled. "I'm practising 3 years already… I started short after Naruto-kun went off for his training with Jiraya-sama."_

_**Flashback End**_

‚I never thought she could figure out such an awesome jutsu…'

Just as Sasuke wanted to attack again, he noticed something. Hinata was breathing deeply, and she was barely able to hold her balance.

Within one second, her body hit the floor and landed on her back.

Sasuke, as fast as possible, ran over to her.

"Hinata! I told you not to overdo it!"

He bent down and checked if she was hurt, but he met a smiling face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I'm just out of chakra…"

She continued to take deep breaths and watched the clouds.

Sasuke sighed. They had started training 3 days ago, and it was better than expected. He had discovered that Hinata really had a lot of hidden talent inside of her, but what she lacked was confidence.

What made Sasuke smile, was the thought of their last dancing lesson. He had finally been able to dance a whole song without a mistake! And he was able to make a salad by now.

"I'm hungry Sasuke-kun. Let's take a break."

The young Uchiha stood up and turned around…and fell again.

Hinata had bumped into him, a small gasp escaping her lips.

Sasukes head, covered in dirt, turned around. "What the hell Hina- you okay?"

#-#-#-#-#

"… and that's our problem sensei.."

Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura were sitting in Sakuras living room, drinking tea and eating cake. They had just finished telling Kakashi about their problems with Sasuke.

Naruto of course was still not able to explain why he was so mad at Sasuke.

Sakura noticed that his hand was clenched.

"Naruto…", she sighed. "Please don't tell me that you still haven't figured it out."

Blinking confused, Naruto watched his pink haired friend. Kakashi only smiled.

"What you mean by that Sakura-chan?"

Sakura massaged her temples. "The reason why you're mad at Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto suddenly took her hands in his, his eyes shining. "You know?! Sakura-chan, please tell me! This whole thing is driving me nuts!"

She sighed. 'Poor guy.'

"Okay… I'll tell you. But don't get mad at me afterwords."

She took another deep breath. "The reason why you are mad at Sasuke-kun, is because you're jealous."

Kakashi watched the scene in front of him, wondering where this whole story was leading to. He couldn't imagine Sasuke being in love with Hinata… So what were they up to?

"Jealous? Jealous of what?!"

Sakura ditched her forehead. 'I can't believe this…'

"You're jealous of him, because he spends so much time with Hinata! You. Have. A. Crush. On. Hyuuga. Hinata.!"

Naruto was in shock. Sakuras words slowly burned themselves into his mind.

He fell back onto the couch next to his sensei, totally caught up in his thoughts.

'W-What? That can't be… S-Sure she's beautiful, she's kind, she's ambitious, she's nice…she was damn hot last time we went out… she's never giving up, she's a great kunoichi.. oh and those lips… GAH! It's true! Damn!'

Sakura smiled. "Take your time Naruto. I know that's not very easy to admit…"

Just when she wanted to gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder, somebody knocked hard at her door.

"SAKURA?! Open up!"

'Sasuke-kun? He sounds worried.', she thought, and went to the door… only to stop when she heard another voice.

"Sasuke-kun you don't have to shout so loud…", said Hinata, also from the other side of the door.

Sakura and Naruto exchanged a worried look, while Kakashis eyes were pinned to the door.

Seconds passed until Sakura reached the door. Taking a last deep breath, preparing for anything that would await them, she opened the door.

"Sasuke-kun? What brings you he- Hinata. Are you okay?!"

Sakura quickly stepped aside to let Sasuke in. He was carrying Hinata on his back. He walked over to the couch, Sakura right behind them.

Sasuke slowly placed Hinata next to Naruto and bent down. "She hurt her ankle or something. Can you heal that Sakura?"

The young medic immediately bent down to look at Hinatas foot.

"It's broken… Hinata what did you do?!"

She shrugged. "I've been training and I landed bad…Ouch!"

While Sakura was checking upon Hinatas injury Sasuke couldn't help but feel uneasy. After a few seconds, he recognised Naruto, who shot death glares at him.

'What in the world is up with him?'

"Sasuke-teme…", he growled, fighting back the urge to jump up and punch him. The sight of him and Hinata being so close had made him nearly lose control.

"Did you hurt Hinata-chan?"

The young Uchiha frowned and answered in his usual cold and I'm-better-than-you-tone. "Of course not Dobe…"

"Why you…"

"Naruto-kun don't!"

Hinata suddenly tucked at Narutos shirt to hold him back. "He didn't do anything! And he brought me here… He was just helping me…He- Naruto-kun are you alright? You're kind of red in the face…"

Naruto was indeed red in the face. But not because he was angry. He was embarrassed.

Hinata, the girl who he was in love with, had just touched him.

'Oh no! What should I do? I don't know how to deal with this!'

For Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi, it was indeed a very rare scene.

Naruto, embarrassed, all red in the face because of one little touch. And it got worse.

"I'm worried about you. It looks like you have a fever", said Hinata, and then she put her hand on top of his forehead, pushing his forehead-protector aside.

She didn't know what this little movement did to him.

"I-I'm o-okay.. H-Hinata-chan…", he stuttered and tried to look anywhere but not into her direction.

Sasuke had a hard time not to burst out into laughter.

Sakura was really happy. 'Oh my god… I really think these two are meant for each other.. I've never seen Naruto like this!'

The medic-nin made a few quick handseals and put her hands onto Hinatas foot.

"Take a deep breath Hinata. That can hurt a little."

Hinata did as she was told to, but let out a little cry. It really DID hurt. She could almost feel how her bones were set back together.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

**I hope you can imagine how it looks like when hinata is actually scating on the ice trough the air. It's very hard to explain. ****I know this one is not that good. I'm sorry! The next one will be better I promise!**

**I have a question. Would you guys like me to write a high-school fic? Or a few oneshots? And does anyone listen to the Songs I recommend?**

**Review Please ;)**


	6. Misunderstandings

**Sorry guys for such a long wait! School is really keeping me busy, and I had a hard time to come up with how to write this chapter ;) I hope you will enjoy it and LISTEN TO THE SONGS!**

**Recommended Songs**

**Buckcherry - Next to you (LISTEN TO THAT!)**

**Flogging Molly – Factory Girls**

**AFI – Miss Murder**

**Jem – Maybe I'm amazed**

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

**Helping Hands Chapter 6 – Misunderstandings and Inappropriate Actings**

Neji didn't want to believe his ears.

TenTen was next to him, listening as well, shocked expression on her face.

"FASTER, SASUKE-KUN!". The voice of the Hyuuga girl was coming out of the room and it sounded…stressed.

"But I thought you wanted us to take it slow!", growled Uchiha Sasuke, as annoyed and eager as Hinata before.

"AHH!"

Neji and TenTen shot each other a terrified look. They stood outside the room in which Sasuke and Hinata where in. . Hinata had just moaned.

He didn't dare to use his Byakugan. The sight in there would have been too terrible for him.

'But I can't just let them…let them… DO THAT!'

"Oh no! I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I didn't mean to..".

He was cut off by the usual soft voice of Nejis cousin.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun. I'm just a little sore, that's all. But…". There was a little pause and an exhausted sigh. "That was really amazing…"

While Neji was fighting with his Inner self, and arguing how to kill the Uchiha (he wasn't sure if burring him alive in a coffin full of hungry snakes was enough), TenTen took his hand and ran off. She had heard footsteps.

Little did they know, that Sasuke and Hinata had only finished today's dancing lesson.

Hinata had finally decided to teach him the waltz. It seemed that Sasuke had some problems with finding the right timing, and he was constantly watching his feet.

But he stepped on her feet over and over again, until it got really bad.

It had been 2 weeks since the incident in Sakuras apartment.

The training had been so amazingly good and a lot of fun, that Hinata and Sasuke nearly couldn't imagine how they had managed to live before their deal.

Sasuke was now able to cook ramen, a lot of things containing fish and a few desserts. But he still had to suffer under his lack of tomatoes. The dancing was going good as well, except for his first time dancing a waltz today.

Hinata really had been a great teacher so far. Dances like the Cha Cha Cha, Tango or a Jive were not that much of a problem for Sasuke anymore.

And she was a brilliant student too! Only just yesterday she had managed to tie with Sasuke in a training battle.

She turned around and looked for a clock. "Oh… We're supposed to meet the others in an hour at Ichirakus.", she said and took off her dancing shoes.

'We sure spend a lot of time together It's great to have such good friends'

"Sasuke-kun you look after our doughnuts while I take a quick shower okay? You can go after me. You did bring your clothes right?"

They had indeed agreed on spending as much time together as possible, to make progress, so Sasuke had often brought his clothes with him and walked with Hinata when they were meeting up with their friends.

Hinata had also been at the Uchiha mansion a few times and had already slept there once, to help Sasuke make some breakfast and train all day.

Sasuke did as his female friend said and went into the kitchen while Hinata was going to take a shower.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

"Let go off me TenTen! I have to kill him! I have to punish him! He took away Hinata-samas innocence! I have to take my revenge as long as I have time too! When Hiashi-sama finds out, I'll die as well!"

TenTen was holding Neji back, pulling at his arm. She had dragged him to their usual training ground.

"Neji! Calm down! T-Think of it for a moment! This is Hinata we are talking about!"

The young man listened to her, and suddenly, he stopped yelling and calmed down.

Not because of the argument he had just heard, but because of the fact that TenTen (the girl who he was secretly in love with, but didn't dare to admit), was hugging him.

'Oh no… This is bad.. I can't stand it when she is this…Does her hair smell like roses?'

"T-TenTen? You can let go off me now."

The young kunoichi blushed, but didn't let go. "No I won't. You'll just run off to kill Sasuke-san."

"Yes, because he deserves it!", he said and tried to push her away. But she didn't let go.

"NEJI-KUN! Listen to me!"

He raised his eyebrow. She had never raised her voice before.

She continued to look into his bright eyes.

"Hinata would NEVER want to be with Sasuke-kun in a romantic way, and you know that. She is madly in love with Naruto."

Neji took a deep breath, and massaged his temples. "You're right TenTen… B-But you heard them!"

She slowly let go of him and smiled. "You'll just have to ask her tonight, when you're at home."

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Sakura was very nervous. She gulped, and then turned to her right.

She saw Naruto. He was not wearing his usual orange attire today, but blue yeans and a black T-Shirt. But he didn't let go of his usual orange colour by wearing a wristband.

"Ne, Naruto… Don't you think we're betraying Sasuke-kun if we're doing this?"

The blonde turned his head and watched his pink haired friend for a while. She also was wearing jeans, but they were black and her t-shirt was bright green, matching her eyes.

They were standing in front of the Hyuuga compound, wanting to pick up Hinata, and asking her about her new relationship with Sasuke.

Their teammate still hadn't told them why he was spending so much time with her, so they had decided to ask her directly.

Naruto had a desperate expression on his face.

"We have to, Sakura-chan. I'm going crazy, if I don't know what's going on."

Sakura smiled and then entered the mansion, Naruto right behind her.

"Hinata?!", she called, looking for her friend.

They heard an answer, coming from a room down the hall. Hinatas room.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

The two friends made their way to her room and knocked. "It's me and Naruto! We wanted to pick you up!"

Hinata quickly pulled her shirt on. 'N-Naruto-kun! In front of my door! Oh my..'

"C-Come in!", she said and searched for her shoes.

The two friends entered the room and Hinata told them to sit down.

"I'm not ready, I'm sorry."

Naruto closed the door, and took a seat on a chair. He watched Hinata and tried to be not too obvious. 'She's beautiful…', he thought, and took a deep breath. The whole room smelled of her.

Sakura was sitting on Hinatas bed and took a look as well.

Her eyes were searching for nothing in particular, until she spotted a black bag near the door. It had the Uchiha Paper-Fan in front.

"Hinata. Is that Sasuke-kun's…"

She was not able to finish her sentence, because the door to Hinatas room opened again.

"Oh man…That was really necessary…Hina-chan did you see my cloth…oh.."

Sasuke had entered the room. He had a towel around his neck, his hair was dripping, and he was wearing his underwear. Nothing more.

He hadn't heard that his two team mates were here, because of the sound of the shower.

Now, he was standing in the middle of the room.

Hinata had a shocked expression on her face. Seeing Sasuke in his underwear was nothing she would mind, because it was not a rare sight for her, but now they had a problem.

Sakuras jaw just dropped. Not because she was seeing the love of her life, shirtless and sexy as never before, but because he was shirtless and had showered in HINATAS house!

'Oh no…'

The worst reaction came from Naruto. His vision was blurred. Anger was boiling in him.

"Teme…", he growled and stood up.

Naruto didn't want to imagine why Sasuke was barely wearing anything, and WHAT he had done to his Hinata-chan.

"What are you doing here?"

Sasuke turned to watch Naruto, and took a step back. 'Oh no.. He's pissed off.'

"Oi, Naruto… Calm down."

But he didn't hear him. He was so angry that he just wanted to punch him.

"Sasuke-kun…"

The whole room turned to the voice speaking now. Hinata stepped in front of him.

"We have to tell them. We can't go on like this…"

Naruto listened carefully, and didn't believe his ears.

'They really are up to something. I can't believe it..'

"B-But Hinata…"

She shook her head, and then smiled.

"I'll take a short walk with Naruto-kun okay? I suggest you put some clothes on."

And then, with all the courage she could find, she took Narutos hand and pulled him out of the room.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

Shikamaru, Ino and Sai were at Ichiraku, waiting for the others.

"Man, why are they always so late?", whined Ino and took a look around and tried to spot her friends. "I'm hungry!"

Sai smiled. "Don't worry Ino-chan, they'll arrive soon enough."

Shikamaru had spotted Chouji, Lee, Neji and TenTen not far away and held up his hand to greet them.

"Hyuuga? You're kinda pale, what happened to you?"

Neji, beat and weak like never before in his life, plopped down in the seat next to the young Nara and sighed.

"Hinata-san and the Uchiha again. It sounded like they were having…well.. like.."

He couldn't bear to say it.

"It sounded like they were doing something inappropriate..", said TenTen and took a sip of the green tea she had ordered.

The others choked on their liquids.

"THEY DID WHAT?!"

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

**Yei! Another chapter! I hope it was kind of funny for you and you enjoyed reading! Any suggestions and wishes for other chapters?!**

**Review please, and tell me what you liked!**

**Ja ne.. Sony**


	7. Lying and Kissing

**Here we have the next chapter of „Helping Hands!" Thanks for all the reviews! ****I hope you enjoy this one as well!**

**Recommended Songs:**

**Frou Frou – Let go**

**Bright Eyes – Four Winds**

**Santana & Chad Kroeger – Into the Night**

**Scorpions – Rock you like a Hurricane**

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

**Helping Hands Chapter 7 ****–Lying and Kissing**

**With Sakura and Sasuke**

Sakura had her eyes shut while Sasuke was getting dressed.

They hadn't said a thing to each other since Naruto and Hinata had left the room

'Great…', thought the young Uchiha while searching for his shirt. 'What do I do now? I can't tell Sakura that I like her! Not just yet, I'm not ready.'

"It's okay with me, Sasuke-kun.", she suddenly said, and he turned around.

Sakura was now looking at him with a sad face, but with a smile on her face. She was receiving a confused look from the young Uchiha.

"What do you mean?", he then asked and gathered all his courage to sit onto Hinatas bed beside her.

'Gosh…She's so beautiful.' It took a lot of concentration not to drool over her, or just kiss her senseless.

She blushed and directed her eyes to the floor.

"Y-You and Hinata-chan going out. I-I don't mind. You're my friend and she's my friend too. I'm happy for you two."

Sasuke had to do his best not to fall off the bed.

'What?! What gives her that idea?!'

"W-What the hell, Sakura?!", he then shouted and made Sakura look up. "I'm not going out with-, what.."

"Don't try and lie to me Sasuke-kun. We all know already, it's so obvious.", she said, and a little tear ran down her cheek, unnoticed by Sasuke. Sakura quickly wiped it away.

Sasuke was desperate. 'Ohhh damn! What should I do?'

"Sakura.. Look at me."

Sakura slowly lifted her head and searched for his eyes.

"I. Am. Not.Dating. Hinata.", he then said.

And she believed him. "B-But… N-Naruto and I saw you in the Cafè and.. and you spend everyday with her! And after the hospital you-"

Sasuke then smirked.

"Relax Sakura. I can explain that."

'Phuu…', he thought. 'Good that we have an emergency plan.'

_**Flashback**_

„_We don't need an emergency plan, Hinata-chan! __Nobody will notice, trust me."_

_Hinata sighed and massaged her temples._

"_Sasuke-kun. Our friends are ninjas as well, did you forget? Besides, Neji-nii lives in the same house as I, don't you think he'll notice that you're here so often?"_

_She took a seat on the grass beside him and gave him her water bottle. They had just finished another training session._

"_Okay.", he then growled and took a sip. "But what do we tell them?"_

_The Hyuuga girl smirked and looked up to the sky. _

"_They will believe us, if we lie to them, but stay with the truth as well."_

_**Flashback end.**_

And that's what he did.

"You really have to promise me, Sakura. Do not tell Naruto. Hinata would kill me."

After a few seconds, she nodded and watched him curiously.

'Must be something serious.'

"We're trying to make Naruto jealous, so that he realises his crush on her.", he then said and leaned back.

"It was my idea. I owed her for helping me on something earlier."

Sakura blinked, and watched him with amazement.

"Y-You were willing to do that, for Hinata-chan?"

He gave her another smirk.

"She's a close friend to me, Sakura. I know her since I was.. I don't know 4 years. And I would help you as well. Do you really think I'm such a bad guy?"

She then smiled and shook her head.

"I think that's great. Tell me, how can I help?"

Sasuke looked out of the window.

"I don't know. Just don't let Naruto know."

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

**At Ichiraku Râmen**

Everyone was watching TenTen and Neji in shock. They had just finished their story of what had happened before.

Sai was the first to speak.

"Oh come on. Am I the only one who can't think of that. I don't know you all for that long, but even I noticed that Hinata-san is madly in love with the dickless idiot."

Ino nodded and took a sip from her tea. "I agree with Sai-kun. There has to be a simple explanation for everything."

Neji sighed once again.

"I-I know, I can't imagine it myself, but…"

"Yeah, yeah, we know, you're the overprotective cousin.", said Shikamaru and continued to eat his Râmen.

"Oh shut up Nara."

**With Hinata and Naruto**

There was dead silence.

Hinata and Naruto were walking side by side, not looking at each other.

The moon was shining as well as the stars, nobody was walking on the street near Hinatas house, but the pair didn't pay much attention to it.

After a while, Naruto couldn't stand it anymore and stopped.

"Were are we going Hinata-chan?"

Hinata stopped as well.

'Damn. What am I supposed to do now? I can't really tell him the truth. Sakura-chan will find out just by looking at Naruto-kuns face, that Sasuke-kun likes her.'

"I-I just thought you needed some fresh air, N-Naruto-kun. You were looking a little pale in there."

Naruto clenched his fists and tried to stay calm.

She was lying and she knew that he knew it. So why did she do it in the first place?

"You didn't just come out with me, so that I couldn't hit the face of your beautiful boyfriend?"

Hinata looked up in shock and scanned Narutos furious eyes. He was angry, very angry.

'What…What makes him think that? And why is he so mad?'

She then had a sad expression on her face.

'He's probably mad at me. He thinks I took away Sasuke-kun, and now he's sorry for Sakura-chan.'

"I-It's not like that Naruto-kun."

He got closer to her and his angry face forced her to take a few steps back, until her back hit the wall.

"Why was he at your house then? And why was he only in his FREAKING underwear?"

Suddenly, Hinata was afraid of him. She had never seen him this mad.

"Y-You've got i-it a-all w-wrong , N-Naruto-k-kun."

She was stuttering a lot more than usual, but wasn't able to look away. His piercing blue eyes were scanning her, and he was coming closer and closer.

"Tell me Hinata-chan. What did I get wrong? Your date with teme at the café? You and him, going off after the hospital visit? He, carrying you to Sakura-chans apartment, injured? You're spending each freaking day with him!"

He had started to yell his pain out without noticing it. He couldn't stand it to see her with another man.

Narutos hands were now leaning against the wall beside both sides of Hinatas head.

Hinata on the other hand was too afraid to answer.

'Oh no…He really IS mad at Sasuke-kun now! I have to do something! I knew that they would notice it sometime!'

"Tell me, Hinata-chan. Did he hurt you 2 weeks ago, when he brought you to Sakura-chan?"

'No he did not! We were training! But I can't tell him that, I would tell him about our deal..'

So she didn't answer. Hinata directed her eyes to the floor. She couldn't stand the hurt in his eyes.

Naruto took her silence as a yes. He clenched his fists.

'How dare he…'

With a deep breath, he gathered all his courage and asked the second question.

"What did he do to you today? Did he hurt you today as well?"

Hinata, completely shocked, looked into his eyes again.

'H-How can he think that?!'

"N-No! Naruto-kun, you don't understand! Let me explain!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

He couldn't take it anymore. Naruto wasn't able to think straight anymore. He had shut his eyes.

"I can't stand it Hinata-chan. I can't watch him and you being together all the time."

The black haired Hyuuga was watching him in disbelieve and confusion. 'W-What does he mean? I don't understand.'

Naruto took deep breaths and tried to calm down. After what seemed like ages, he opened his eyes again.

"I know that you like him…", he whispered and leaned in. "But I'm not willing to give up on you."

And then, he crashed his lips to hears and captured her with a breathtaking kiss full of passion.

Hinatas little body was pressed against the wall and Narutos hard chest was leaning against her own.

Her eyes widened in shock. The thoughts of realisation were flowing through her mind, and she wasn't able to register what happened.

She was sharing her first kiss with her long-time crush, Naruto, and she was so shocked, that she couldn't respond.

The only thing coming to her mind over and over again was. 'Naruto-kun. Is. Kissing. Me'

Naruto massaged her lips with his and was stroking her waist with one of his hands, while the other one was still pressing against the wall beside her head.

Just when she gathered all her courage and wanted to respond, he let go of her.

They were both panting and trying to catch their breaths.

'Oh no.'

Suddenly, Naruto backed off and looked at Hinata in shock.

'W-What have I done? I can't do that! S-Sasuke is my friend!'

Hinata was looking at him. She wasn't able to speak.

'W-What just happened?'

"I-I'm sorry Hinata…", he then stuttered and turned around. "I-I think I'll go home."

And before she could do a thing, he ran away and made his way to his apartment.

Hinata glided to the floor and stared into nowhere.

'I-I didn't even have the chance to explain anything to him. H-He likes me… Oh my god…'

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

**Oh my freaking god. This turned out soooooo good! I know this is in the SasuSaku section, but I absolute love NaruHina as well. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Writing Naruto like this really was a challenge, but now it's out. He loves Hinata. How will this story continue? What about Sakura and Sasuke? **


	8. Tears shining in the moonlight

Been a while since i wrote the last chapter ;) I hope you like this one! There is still a lot at school for me to do, so I hope that you still like it although I don't have so much time. We have a little more SasuSaku in here ;) Read and reaview and please listen to the following songs: Once again sorry if there are mistakes!

Cold – With my Mind

Natalie Imbruglia – Glorious

Oasis - Wonderwall

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

**Helping Hands Chapter 8 – ****Tears shining in the moonlight**

Naruto entered his apartment and slammed the door shut.

"DAMN!", he shouted and punched the wall, making it crack. There was no sign of the foxy grin in the blondes face. He was taking deep and long breaths and fighting back the tears of anger and frustration.

'I just kissed Hinata… I just kissed Hinata! S-She's Sasukes girlfriend, I can't do that! Teme is my best friend! He's going to kill me. Neji is going to kill me! What am I gonna do?! I have to tell him… B-But he's going to kill me… And Hinata-chan hates me now.'

_You sure are an idiot, boy…_

Naruto didn't even bother to listen to the kyuubi inside him. The picture of Hinata, standing there pressed against the cold stone wall, a shocked expression on her face, tears coming to her eyes… he just couldn't forget it.

Exhausted, confused and so sad that he just wanted to burst into tears, Naruto ran his fingers through his bright blonde hair and clumsily stepped out of his shoes.

He stepped towards his small window and pulled the curtains shut. The only thing he wanted now, was to be alone.

'I-I can't go out there anymore! Why… why did I have to hurt Hinata-chan? And how could I betray Sasukes friendship like that? What am I going to tell Sakura-chan?'

Naruto was not ashamed of what happened next. He threw himself onto his bed and shouted all his frustration out, the tears finally spilling out of his eyes.

He had struggled so long, to make friends. For years, nobody had noticed him.

Then, all of a sudden, he became Genin, and there was Sakura-chan. She was the first person beside Iruka who noticed him. She comforted him, fought for him, was there for him.

Then there was Sasuke-teme. His greatest rival, but best friend. They had fought with each other and for each other. They had survived the period of him being away with Orochimaru.

The chuunin exams had brought him together with his other friends. Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Neji, Lee, TenTen, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari…

Years later there was another friend to add to his list. Sai.

And now, he couldn't face any of them, just because of some… some stupid… amazing kiss.

Once again, Naruto shouted all his anger out and punched his pillow.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

In the meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura left the Hyuuga compound in search for Hinata and Naruto. They thought it was very suspicious that they hadn't returned by now.

Sasuke was not able to keep his eyes off of Sakura. And because of that, he noticed that she was shivering. No wonder, she was only wearing a shirt and trousers.

Without any words, he took off his vest and placed it over Sakuras shoulders.

The young kunoichi turned her head and first looked confused, but then smiled.

"You're cold..", he said, while trying to get his eyes off of her cute face.

She smiled. "Thanks…", she then whispered.

They both turned around the corner, smiling at each other… and stood still.

Only a few meters away, leaning against the cold walls of a house, sat Hinata.

The moonlight was highlighting the street and her hair was shining. But what was shining the most, where the tears which were running down her beautiful face.

She was sobbing and trying to catch her breath. The young woman didn't seem to have noticed Sasuke and Sakura yet.

"HINATA!"

She was so confused and slightly afraid, that she twitched and tried to crawl away for a bit, until she noticed that Sakura and Sasuke were running towards her.

Sasuke was the first to reach her and he knelt down next to her, taking one of her trembling hands.

"Hinata. What happened? Where is Naruto?"

But Hinata couldn't answer. She only sobbed more, until she really lost it and threw herself at Sasuke to cry her heart out.

The young Uchiha didn't really know what to do. He had fallen onto the floor and was now rubbing Hinatas back to give her some comfort.

While he did this, he exchanged worried looks with Sakura.

She was near tears as well. She couldn't bear to see one of her friends like this. 'D-Did Naruto do this? I can't imagine, what has he done to upset her?'

Sasuke was stroking Hinatas head now, and she slowly began to calm down.

"I-I'm sorry…", she stuttered and loosened her grip around the young man to wipe away her tears.

"S-sasuke-kun? W-We really did something stupid."

And then she began to explain. Hinata told Sakura and Sasuke about Naruto thinking that the Uchiha was her boyfriend, and that they had all noticed that they had been together a lot these past weeks. Of course she was careful not to let anything slip about Sasukes plans for Sakura. But she mentioned, that she was training with him. Sakura raised an eyebrow at this remark, but then smiled. She knew that Hinata really wanted to become stronger, and was there a better way to gain strength than to train with one of the best ninja in konoha?

"A-And then.. he.. he…", she couldn't. What would they think?

"Then what Hinata?", Sakura asked, concern in her eyes.

"H-He kissed me… and said that he wouldn't give up on me."

Sakura and Sasuke were staring at each other.

"B-But isn't that a good thing, Hinata?", he then asked and brought the young Hyuuga girl to her feet. She could barely stand and leant against the wall for support.

"N-No it's not!", she said and sighed in frustration. "H-He thinks that he has to fight over me, Sasuke-kun! And he thinks that he betrayed you."

Sakura couldn't hold it any longer and hugged Hinata. She really felt sorry for the young kunoichi. "Don't worry Hinata-chan. We'll figure something out okay?"

Sasuke just stood there and massaged his temples.

'That dobe…', he thought, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips. 'I have to do something.

"Sakura? Come here for a second..", he then said, walking a few steps away from Hinata.

The girl with the pink hair shot him a confused look, but followed him right away.

Hinata was once again leaning against the wall, breathing deeply. 'What am I going to do?'

Sakura came to the spot where Sasuke had stopped walking. "What is it Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke turned around and hugged her tightly. There was a gasp from the young kunoichi and she immediately blushed.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I-I really would like to spend my time with you and Hinata now, but I can't. I have to tell Naruto the truth.", he whispered into her ear.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "I understand Sasuke-kun. I'll take care of Hinata okay?"

Everything she expected was a 'Hn', like always, or just a nod, but what she became was so much better.

Sasuke leaned in, and kissed her cheek.

"I'm counting on you.", he then said, and disappeared into the night, leaving behind a dumbfounded Sakura, who slightly and carefully touched her cheek.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Neji, Ino, Tenten and all their friends had long lost their hope to see Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura this evening.

"I really don't want to know what those four are doing right now.", TenTen sighed and leaned her head against their table at Ichirakus.

"We wanted to hit the bars once again!"

Neji sighed in frustration.

"TenTen-chan, can you please stop all that whining? It's annoying."

Ino smirked. "Ohhh did I hear you right Hyuuga-sama? It it Tenten-_chan _now?"

TenTen blushed while Neji just ignored her.

Chouji was eating his sixth bowl of ramen and was happily smiling, like always when he had something to eat. Shikamaru was watching him with a bored expression, but nobody seemed to notice that he was holding hands with his girlfriend under the table. He wanted nothing more than go home and watch a movie with her or something.

'Something not so troublesome..', he thought and sighed.

After sitting around or 2 hours with concerned faces, they decided to call it a night.

"I'm walking you home TenTen, I don't fancy catching the Uchiha walking around in underwear in my house.", Neji sighed and stood up.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

There was somebody outside his apartment, trying to slam the door. This somebody was knocking so hard, that it was probably heard in all of Konoha.

'I don't want to open the door..', Naruto thought and sat up. He had no tears left to shed. He just wanted to be left alone.

"NARUTO!!"

The young boy gasped. 'Sasuke-teme.. He's here to kill me..'

_Take your punishment like a man, Naruto…_, Kyuubi grinned.

"NARUTO! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN UP OR I'LL CHIDORI YOUR DAMN DOOR!", Sasuke shouted and once again knocked so hard that his door was cracking.

The blonde sighed and walked towards his door. 'I have to tell him the truth. He's going to hate me. Everybody's going to hate me. But I have to tell them.'

Just when Sasuke was preparing his chidori technique, (yes he had been serious with that), Naruto opened the door.

And Sasuke didn't know what to say. It was obvious that his best friend had been crying. 'Never thought I'd see him this down..'

"Come in Sasuke..", he whispered and walked back into his apartment.

Sasuke entered and closed the door.

"Nartuo. I have to talk to you."

But Naruto turned around and shouted.

"I KISSED YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Sasuke blinked in confusion, and sighed. "No you did not, dobe…", he then growled and took a few steps closer, but NAruto backed away.

"Yes I did! I kissed Hinata, and I ruined our friendship! I know you can't forgive me, and I know that you and Hinata will hate me now. B-But…GAAAAH WHAT WAS THAT FOR TEME!"

Sasuke hit him across the face.

"Dobe! Listen to me! Hinata is NOT my Girlfriend!"

Sasuke told Naruto the whole truth. Why he was meeting up with Hinata. That he had fallen in love with Sakura-chan. That him, being around Hinata, had two simple reasons, and they were learning dancing and cooking, and training with her.

So, Naruto was encircled into the plan "Make Sasuke a better cook and dancer."

But then it hit him.

"Oh my god.. I-If Hinata is not your girlfriend… then.. then…"

Sasuke smirked. "Oh yes. You kissed her."

Naruto watched him in shock.

"NOOOOOO! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!"

#-#-#-#-#-#-#

So? Like it? Hate it? I think this chapter really is good! Any wished or critics? I'll try to update as soon as possible!

- Sony


	9. Concern and flying Apartment Doors

**Been a while since i updated. School is stupid -.- But here, long awaited chapter 9 :) I really hope you like it! We have some major SasuSaku in here! Read and Review please, and listen to the songs.**

**Recommended Songs:**

**Kutless – Finding who we are**

**Yoshida Kiyoshi – Daylife **

**Terra – Mugen no Hikari**

**Kelly Clarkson - Breakaway**

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

**Helping Hands Chapter 9 – Concern and flying apartment doors**

**The Konoha Café**

Sasuke felt somewhat uncomfortable. Not because of his enormous amount of fan girls, who were sitting all around the tables next to his, but because of a certain pink haired kunoichi in front of him, who was staring at her cup of tea with a sad expression.

Sasuke still didn't know why he was here. Not that he minded, being with Sakura, but she still hadn't told him, why she had called him this morning.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was lying in his bed, sleeping soundly, when he suddenly was greeted with an all too familiar melody._

"…_far away… and break away…_

_I spread my wings, and I learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes, till I touch the sky.."_

_Sasuke groaned in agony. 'Naah… why did Sakura have to put such an annoying ringtone onto my cell phone? It's so girly..', he thought, and tried to reach his phone without looking for it._

"_Hello?", he yawned, still with his eyes closed and his blanket half over his body. His hair was standing out into every possible direction._

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

_The young Uchiha immediately knew that something was wrong. He sat up straight in his bed. "Sakura? Are you okay?"_

_His concerned voice made Sakura smile happily, but of course he couldn't see that. She sighed._

"_N-No, not really… I'm sorry if I woke you but… do you think it's possible that we meet up for breakfast at the café? I'm all alone here because Ino has no time today and- "_

"_I'll be right there..", was the only thing he said, before hanging up and jumping out of bed._

_Without caring for his hair (which looked still good anyways), he searched for his clothes, ran into the bathroom, and was out of the door 10 minutes after, running for the Cafè_

_Flashback End._

Now they were sitting on a small table near the big window, watched by the evil eyes of the „We-would-jump-off-the-Hokage-monument-just-to-get-a-pair-of-Sasukes-underwear"-Fanclub.

Sasuke took his time to watch the pink haired beauty in front of him a little more. Her hair was tied up in a very tiny ponytail today, she was wearing a dark green long sleeve shirt, because of the cold outside, and a simple pair of dark jeans.

'She's so beautiful..', he thought, and he sighed.

Gathering all of his Uchiha courage (and forgetting all of his Uchiha pride at the same time) he reached out for one of Sakuras hands, which was still tight around her teacup.

Sakura flinched a little, but then looked up from her drink into his dark orbs.

"Tell me what's wrong Sakura..", he demanded, leaving no place for escaping.

There was it again, the thing that she admired in him so much. Since he had returned to Konoha, he was caring so much about his friends, without loosing anything of his touch.

His eyes were still shining with a certain determination, and there was a certain amount of loneliness in them. But this loneliness seemed to disappear from day to day. It was almost like he was able to forget about the horrible night of the Uchiha massacre so long ago.

She sighed deeply, and dared to squeeze his hand a little. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I think I just… feel a little alone you know? Naruto still doesn't want to leave his apartment."

Sasuke had to restrain himself not to sigh in frustration. 'All she's thinking about is Naruto and Hinata…'

"Don't worry Sakura. We just have to give them some time is all. They are both too embarrassed right now to meet up."

Sakura shook her head. "I need to talk to him. Hinata wished for this to happen since she was twelve! And now that he finally realised that he likes her, he doesn't have te guts to talk to her."

Sasuke let go off her hand again and took a sip of his coffee. "He kissed her Sakura. It's not that easy you know? He showed her that he loves her, but he doesn't know that she does too. And we don't have a right to tell him."

'Altough it would make things a lot easier..'

Sakura once again looked at Sasuke, and couldn't help to blush. 'he looks so good, even with his hair all messy. Oh my…'

'Focus Sakura! We have better things to do!'

Violently she shook her head and looked at him again. "Sasuke-kun, we need to talk to Naruto again. We're the only ones who can punch some sense into him.."

Sasuke gulped. 'Oh no… She's going to use her inhuman strength again.'

**The Hyuuga Estate**

Hyuuga Hanabi was standing in front of her sisters room, arms crossed in front of her chest, an annoyed face.

"Onee-chan! Come out of there already! You have been sulking for 4 days now!"

The young Hyuuga only heard an silent answer which sounded like "go away.."

At the moment when Hanabi wanted to cry out in frustration, Hyuuga Neji came around the corner, an annoyed face as well.

"Hanabi-san… Is she still in there?", he asked her, eyebrows in the air. He never thought that Hinata could be this devastated.

Hanabi only nodded. "Yeah. It's so pathetic really."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Hanabi went there to see who wanted to visit them.

Neji growned and massaged his temples. "I'll try and talk to her. I need her help.."

Being head of the Hyuuga clan was not as pleasant as Neji had imagined.

'Who would have thought we have so much idiots in this clan?' They were giving him a headache.

"Hinata-sama! Quit it already and come out!" He knocked on the door so long, until he suddenly didn't hit onto the door.

His fist suddenly made contact with Hinatas forehead.

"Ah! Oh my god, Hinata-sama I'm sorry!", he said and tried to help her up.

Hinata swayed a little. "It's okay nii-san…"

She tried to look straight ahead, but she didn't believe what she saw.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

Indeed, Naruto was standing in her doorframe, but he didn't look like himself. He was pale, and looked somewhat unhealthy.

He hadn't been able to sleep the past 3 nights. All he could think of was Hinata and the amazing kiss they had shared.

'I just need to talk to her, even if she doesn't like it.'

Neji looked from Hinata to Naruto and to Hinata again. They both seemed to have only eyes for each other.

Hinata, with a shocked expression on her face, but happy to see him, while Naruto looked at her, with a shy smile, not knowing what to say.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit.", was everything Neji said, before he passed Naruto, and gave him a little push towards Hinata.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

"CHA!"

Narutos door went flying across his whole apartment. Sakura had just punched it with her inhuman strength. Sakura and Sasuke had tried to cry out for him, but there was no sound to be heard.

Sasuke took a step back and watched her in amazement … and fear.

'Better not annoy her..', he thought. Then he took a step into the apartment.

"Strange… Sakura I don't think he's in here."

Sakura blinked in confusion. "W-What do you mean he's not in there?"

She also stepped into his apartment, but didn't find a trace of her blonde friend.

The two friends looked at each other, the same thought in mind. 'He couldn't possibly be at Hinatas place…?'

"Naaah..", they both said and tried to fix the door. But it was not an easy task, because for a strange reason, their hands always seemed to touch.

'Tell her Sasuke! Don't be such a coward!'

Sakura tried her best to ignore their closeness. 'Snap out of it Sakura! He made it clear that he doesn't like you that way! Don't get any ideas!'

And so our hopeless couple, a coward and a girl with too much strength, went off, in search for their blonde friend.

**#-#-#-#-#-#**

**It's short, I know.. And I think it turned out very bad. The next one will be better, I promise! Once again sorry for typing errors and my bad English -.-**


	10. The New Mission

**AN: I'M SO TERRIBLY SORRY! School really held me busy until now. I really hope you like this chapter! This was some really hard work, because I had a writers block before and didn't know how to continue this story. I love this chapter, I hope you like it too!**** Once again sorry for spelling mistakes and false grammar. I'm from Austria, so my English is not perfect!**

**Recommended Songs for this Chapter**

Theory of a Deadman – Save the best for last

Johnossi – Glory Days to come

Incubus - Rogues

Cobra Starship – The City is at war

**Helping Hands Chapter 10 ****– New Mission**

"I can't believe you Naruto. Really you are sooooo stupid!"

Sakura shook her head in disbelieve while Sasuke only sighed.

Naruto was still confused.

"Eh? Why am I the stupid one again?! I apologized, didn't I?"

"And that is exactly the point Dobe…". After hearing the story of Narutos adventurous morning Sasuke was at a point where he really asked himself why he was even friends with such a clueless guy.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto, also known as Team 7, were standing in front of the Hokages office. She had a mission for them, and for once, they were really pissed about it.

'Damn…' Sakura was not very pleased. She really wanted to go shopping with Hinata! Why did she have to do a mission!

'I wanted to buy these awesome Stilettos, before Ino gets them! Now that little pig is going to rub it in my face.'

Sasuke was also not very pleased. He wanted to train some more. His dancing skills of course. He knew it wouldn't stay a secret for long that he liked Sakura, now that Naruto knew all about it. 'Stupid Hokage… And I wanted to try out this awesome ramen recipe Hinata gave me.'

Naruto didn't know why his two best friends were angry with him.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto stood in front of Hinata, nervous like never before in his life. He knew it was now or never._

"_H-Hinata…", he stuttered, and then gulped. _

"_Y-Yes N-Naruto-kun?"_

_Hinata didn't know what to say. Could it be, that her dream of being with Naruto finally became true?_

_But once again, it was not like she wanted it to be._

"_I came here to apologize…", he said and looked to the floor. "I-I know now that you're not in love with Sasuke or anything, but… Still, I shouldn't have kissed you like that. It was rude and inappropriate.."_

_Hinata stood there, thunderstruck. Did he really apologize for KISSING her? That was the best thing he had ever done to her, and now he was APOLOGIZING?_

_She clenched her fists. 'I can't believe him…'_

_Naruto, totally oblivious of what he did to Hinata, carried on. "I-I I'm sorry. I assure you, I won't ever do it again okay? I'll let you have your peace."_

_Bevore Hinata could hit him for being so DAMN STUPID, he was gone, only leaving a puff of smoke behind him._

_**Flashback end**_

Sakura was so angry with him, she didn't know if she should cry or scream.

"Naruto, you IDIOT! Didn't you notice that she-"

"ENTER!"

Sakura sighed and opened the door. Tsunade was already waiting for them, sitting behind her desk.

"You asked for us, Tsunade-shishou?"

Team 7 entered the Hokages office, Sakura in front with Sasuke and Naruto behind her.

Tsunade only nodded. "I have a new mission for you, B-Rank, or possibly A-Rank. That depends on how you put it", she said and sighed.

"But Kakashi will not be able to accompany you this time."

Now that was very strange. Did she really think, they could handle and B-Rank mission, or even A-Rank, on their own, without a Jounin?

"But I already decided, I will add another Chuunin to this mission."

Just in that moment, there was a knock on the door, and the person outside entered.

"Tsunade-sama? You wanted to see-"

Team 7 turned around, and gulped, as well as the person standing in the doorway.

'Oh no…', where the thoughts of all four of them.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Fate really was cruel. Hinata was sad, because once again her dream of being with Naruto had not been fulfilled. So why, WHY, did she have to do a mission with him? WHY?!

'I can't stand this..', she thought as she saw Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto in front of the Hokages office. Kurenai-sensei, Kiba and Shino had been assigned to a mission, and Hinata had been told to help out in a B-Rank Mission in the village.

'This can't be happening.' she sighed and entered.

"Ah, Hinata..", said Tsunade and handed a folder with the mission details to Sakura. "Team 7, Hinata is added to be your Team member for this mission. I don't think this will be a problem."

'If only you would know..', the four young shinobi thought.

Little did the four Shinobi know, that Tsunade already knew about their love affairs. The Hokage was already excited to read the mission report in 2 weeks.

After a little while, Sakura took a look at the mission folder.

"**NO!"**

They all turned to her, shocked expressions on their faces.

'What in the world…', thought Sasuke, as he caught a glimpse of one of the photos in the folder. There was a young boy with shiny blue eyes and brown hair.

"S-Sakura? What's wrong?", he then asked timidly and got closer to her to take a look himself.

He only had to read one word. **"NO!"**

"Tsunade-sama! W-We can't do that! Those.. Those kids are…"

But Tsunade didn't want to hear any complaints. On top of the first page, there stood the name and the aim of the mission.

**Mission B-Rank : Guarding the kids at Konoha Kindergarten for 2 weeks.**

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were walking down the streets, already stressed expressions on their faces.

'Guiding little brats… That stupid old hag..', thought Sasuke while looking for the entrance to the Konoha Kindergarten.

'What is Tsunade-shishou thinking? It's hard enough to guide the two guys on my team!'

Obviously, Sakura was not very pleased either.

The only person that seemed unaffected was Hinata. She had just shrugged and made her way to the entrance.

"Hey Hinata-chan. Why are you so happy?", Sasuke then asked, as he caught sight of the smile on his friends face.

Naruto instinctively looked up, but Hinata looked away. She just couldn't stand his gaze.

The young blonde Ninja blushed and directed his gaze back to the ground.

Hinata only smiled while she went on. The wind was playing with her long black hair, which was tied in a lacy ponytail today.

"Let's just say, it will not be so difficult for me…"

After a few more minutes of silence and walking, the four shinobi could already hear the cries of joy behind a large wooden fence. Behind this fence, was the court of the Konoha kindergarten.

"Why do we have to guide them again?", asked Naruto, exhausted.

Sakura sighed. "Because all three teachers are ill at the same time…"

'Damn you Shishou…', she thought and tugged at her little ponytail as well. 'You gave them a vacation to give us this stupid mission!'

Team 7 along with Hinata reached the entrance, and what they saw, made Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto take a step back. A courtyard full of sandboxes, trees, swings, toys and little children, not older than 4.

Every thought of escape was destroyed, when the first child spotted the group of young shinobi.

But what came next, was totally unexpected from Team 7, and the could only watch and think: 'What the helll..'

"**HINATA-ONEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!"**

Most of the kids were running to the entrance, the first one to reach her, jumping into her arms, laughing and smiling. The other kids were tugged to her feet and tried to pull her down.

"Hinata-onee-chan! You're back, you're back!", cried the little blond girl in Hinatas arms, while the others danced around her, singing: "She's back, she's back, she's back!!!"

The young Hyuuga had to use all of her strength to push the little kids away from her and to calm them down.

"Now, now kids.. Listen up.."

It was a miracle. They all went silent and stared at her with curiosity.

"I have to introduce some new friends to you. We will be here for two weeks."

A loud "YEI!" came from the crowd of little kids, and they watched Team 7 curiously.

"Okay kids…", Hinata said and went back to her temporary team. "This..", she said and pushed Sasuke a little to the crowd.. "Is Sasuke.."

The kids watched him for a while, and then smiled. "Chicken-Butt- Onii-chan!", they cheered and a few little girls ran to him to jump into his arms.

Sasuke, totally overwhelmed, catched them and fell to the ground. 'Chicken-Butt-Onii-chan? Oh if only they were a little older …', he thought and watched Hinata. He was sure to see a little evil smile on her face.

Hinata went on with introducing her friends. "And this is Sakura.."

The kids were watching Sakura, once again thinking about a suitable nickname for her.

"Pinky-onee-chan!"

The brown-haired boy, who Sakura knew from the mission detail map, came up to her and winked. Sakuras eyebrow twitched. 'They are just kids… They are just kids….'

Hinata took a deep breath and went over to Naruto. He already had a look of fear on his face.

'I don't want tooo'

Hinata then only smiled, took the little blond girl once again into her arms, and gave her to Naruto, who took her into his arms, dumbfounded.

"And this… is Naruto.."

The kids drew their attention to Naruto and thought about a nickname…very long…longer….even longer…

"Ahm… Naruto-oniii-chan!", they then cheered and hugged him.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at him, dumbfounded, then directed a questioning look to Hinata.

"Why do we get nicknames, and he not?"

Hinata only smiled. "Because it's to hard for them to think of one right now."

The young Hyuuga then explained to Team 7, that she often was here at the Konoha Kindergarten, to help out and do some voluntary work.

"I had a mission like this before, and the kids liked me, so I thought, why not come here more often."

Hinata took a look at her watch, and then clapped into her hands. "Sooo kids! You go on and play with Pinky-onee-chan and Naruto-nii-chan, while Chicken butt and I make lunch okay?"

The kids totally obeyed Hinata, and took Naruto and Sakura by their hands to drag them to the sandboxes.

In the meanwhile, Sasuke was shooting deathglares into Hinatas direction.

"Why do WE have to cook Hinata?", he growled, already knowing the answer.

Hinata smiled an helped him to his feet. "First of all, I don't want to face Naruto-kun okay? And seconds, we will be here for 2 weeks. So that means no dancing.. But we can still improve your cooking, can't we?"

She smiled at him, and made her way to the kindergarten-building.

And this was how a long and very tiring mission began.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

**I really hope you like this! And I will try to update more often now!**

**Ah yes.. And if you want, visit my livejournal!**


	11. AN Sorry but good NEWS

AN:

AN:

Yes yes.. I know this sucks.. Thinking: "YES! There's a new chapter.."

But no, it's just a lame Authors Note

But with good news!

SOON very soon there will be a new chapter to helping Hands!

I just have to say something..

I have to make this NARUHINA .. well I know it already is.. but it is more NaruHina than it is SasuSaku so I have to change the category…

but Sasusaku will NOT die!

Still love them. And NaruHina of course..

Look forward to the next chapter! It will come soon!

-sony


	12. All's fair in love and sandboxwars

Here it is

Here it is! The long awaited CHAPTER 11! I hope you all enjoy it and listen to the songs! Please make sure to read the AuthorsNote after chapter 10!

Songs:

The Dualers – Truly, Madly, Deeply

The Fratellis – For the Girl

**Helping Hands Chapter 11 – All is fair in Love and Sandbox-Wars**

"Onee-chan! We want to help! We want to help!"

Hinata faced the door and smiled. Three little girls wanted to come and help preparing lunch for their classmates.

But all they could have done was to cut vegetables and meat, and that was too dangerous for them.

But the young Hyuuga had another idea. She gave her knife to Sasuke and bent down to the little girls.

"Okay girls…", she said with a mysterious sound in her voice, which made the girls excited.

"I have a very special task for you!"

Sasuke watched his blackhaired friend with great interest. She really was good with kids.

'She's sure going to be a great mother some day…', he thought and looked out of the window.

Naruto and Sakura were sitting in one of the big sandboxes, playing with the other kids. Something told him, that Naruto was destined to be together with her, but would this work out the way Hinata wished for it?

'I hope so..'

"Chicken-butt-Onii-chan! Hurry up!"

Sasuke shook his head in confusion and looked down to the three girls who were suddenly sanding around him.

"What?", he asked. Hinata took back her knife and continued to chop the vegetables.

The three girls rolled their eyes. "Didn't you listen to Onee-chan? You have to help us carry the blankets outside! We're having a picnic!"

When he looked over to Hinata, she only smiled and gave him a wink. Did she send him, because she wanted to be alone for a while? Or really just to help the girls, so they wouldn't get hurt.

Anyways, he decided to do as he was told to.

"Okay girls. But you have to show me where the blankets are."

The girls cheered and pulled him outside, taking him by his hands. Without him noticing, a smile made it's way to his face.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

"Pinky-onee-chan! Your hair is so pretty!"

Sakura, sitting in the sandbox, was more embarrassed than ever before in her life. She couldn't remember the last time she had the time to play. She was way too old to play!

The little girl who surrounded her wanted to bake sandcakes… and of course do some girl talk because they thought it was 'what mothers do all the time'

"Thank you girls..", she smiled, a little unsure of how to deal with them.

"I'm way to old for this..", she muttered and dug into the sand with a little shovel.

"WAH!"

Just then, NAruto landed in the sandbox, back first, laughing.

The boys had managed to defeat him.

"Okay okay! I give up!"

That made Sakura smile. He didn't seem to have any problems to play with the boys and girls.

'He's still just a kid after all..', she thought and a smile made it's way to her face.

Naruto suddenly turned around and watched Sakura. Then smirked.

"Girls? How about a little Sandbox-War?"

The boys cheered. "HA! They're girls! Onii-chan, it's impossible to lose against girls!"

Sakura also smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure boys. What do you say girls. Are we going to beat them?"

It didn't take long to start with the preparations. The boys went to the second sandbox and began to build a huge wall to defend themselves, while Sakura smirked.

"Girls, take a step back!"

Naruto gulped, already knowing what was going to come next.

"COME ON, Sakura-chan that's unfair!"

Sakura stuck out her tongue and smiled. "All's fair in love and sandbox-wars, Naruto!"

And with this, she hit the ground with her chakra-filled fist. The impact was a huge hole on the one side of the sandbox, while on the other side a wall appeared, to defend the girls.

"YEI! Pinky-onee-chan! You're the best!"

The boys had stopped building their wall and just stood there, dumbstruck.

'We're so dead…'

In this very moment, Sasuke came out of the building. A little blond girl on his shoulders, blankets in his arms, the other two girls with one blanket following. He stopped in his tracks when he saw what Sakura just did.

He sighed. 'At least she has her fun..'

When the other girls spotted Sasuke, they cheered. "YEI! Chikenbutt-onii-chan is back!"

Sakura turned her head, and smiled. She would have never thought that Sasuke would be good with kids, but the picture with him and the 3 girls was just adorable.

'He's going to be a great dad someday…', she thought, and immediately turned red. What if the kids would have pink hair?

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Hinata watched the whole scene through the kitchen window and sighed. She was glad, that the kids liked team 7. The kids had described her teammates Shino and Kiba as creepy.. and she could understand. Having bugs live in your body really is creepy.

When Sakura showed some of her ninja skills Hinata had to sigh again. 'Geez, Sakura-chan really knows how to pull a show.'

Sasuke came into the garden just seconds after and Team 7 seemed to have a little chat.

Hinata in the meanwhile decided to go on with preparing dinner. Cooking for 4 adults and a bunch of children was not so easy after all.

Being alone had its advantages and disadvantages.

Advantages were that it was finally quiet, she could concentrate on the task she had to do, and there was nothing to disturb her.

And that was the problem. Without something to disturb her, she had time to think. And thinking about the events of the last days made her sad.

She chewed on her bottom lip, while trying not to cut her fingers with the knife.

'Naruto-kun apologized… Kissing me was a mistake to him? Great…'

In the last years, Hinata had learned not to cry so often. She knew that she was weak, but she didn't want to show it to everybody.

But now she was alone. Everyone was outside. It was okay to cry right?

Without her noticing, tears were trailing down her cheeks and landed on the carrots she was cutting.

"That's not good for the carrots, you know?"

Hinata gasped and turned around. The knife hit the floor. Naruto was standing in the door, serious look on his face, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Why are you crying?"

The young kunoichi turned away and wiped her eyes. She shook her head.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, _Uzumaki-san"_

Narutos heart twitched, but he didn't let it show. He just clenched his fists.

'Uzumaki-san? WHAT THE HELL?!'

"Hyuuga-san, don't play stupid with me…", he then said, his voice somewhat cold.

He suddenly leant his head against Hinatas shoulder and closed his eyes, is voice not more than a whisper.

"Tell me, why are you crying?"

#-#-#-#

'Why am I doing this again?'

Sasuke was sitting behind the sand wall, listening to the sounds the boys made to prepare for the fight against the girls.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun!"

Sakuras head could be seen trough a little hole in the wall. Sasuke had to stand up to see her.

"What?"

Sakura looked towards the building, a concerned look on her face.

"Do you think that was a good idea? Sending Naruto to help her make dinner?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. But I think they have to talk. They should just get it over wi-"

"_**IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU; YOU STUPID IDIOT!"**_

Seconds later, something hit the sand wall of the boys.

The window in the building had been hit, and everyone could see Hinata, face flushed and angry, her byuakugan activated.

Sakuras eyes were wide, Sasuke blinked. Naruto was lying in a heap of sand, coughing and clutching his stomach.

'Woah.. That sure must hurt.', Sakura and Sasuke thought, but none of them tried to help Naruto to his feet.

The boys and girls now hid behind the remaining sand wall of the girls, scared.

"Boaa.. Hinata-onee-chan is scary!"

Sakura sighed. "Baka-Naruto. What did you do to her now?"

Naruto sat there, watching Hinata. He had never been more confused In his life.

'She's crying because of me? But I apologized, didn't I?'

Sasuke hit his head.

"Stupid… Sakura would you lend Hinata a hand with cooking? I'm going to talk with him…"

Sakura only nodded, taking the kids with her. "Let's go. Hinata-chan needs some help with cooking!"

--

I'm so sorry.. this chapter is so weird.. The next one's going to be longer… and better, I promise!

We're heading to the end of the story! Sorry again for mistakes and such..


End file.
